warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Whitewing
Style Concerns *Sunset, Starlight, and Dark River all need to be expanded. *Needs a few quotes. * History needs further detail. *Description needs to be referenced *Have more information about Whitewing in Fading Echoes *Needs a main quote. She mated with her cousin? Think about this. Frostfur and Brindleface are sisters. Brindleface is Birchfall's grandmother on his mother's side. Frostfur is Whitewing's grandmother on her mother's side. This makes them cousins. Gross. She married her cousin. Doesn't that mean that her kits will have some genetic defect? Jaypaw189 16:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) aka Jayie :Their very distant relatives. Their not close enough that the kits would have a defect.--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 17:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC) What do you know, your right! That is kind of creepy, but honestly, I don't think the Erins even noticed this. The family trees are so confusing now that it was easy to overlook, especially since I'm pretty sure Birch and White were already mates before Bluestar's Prophecy was being written. I'm positive that they never noticed this and that Dovekit and Ivykit won't have any defects. - Skyfeather '95 17:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) You know, in the real life, cats can have kits even if they are littermates... So I don't think that Dove and Ivy will have any problems.AppleTree 16:10, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I was so frustrated when I figured that out. I was thinking about family trees, and then it hit me! They're cousins! --Nightfall101 21:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Ha ha, I think all the cats are related somehow. (Even ones from different Clans)XxdovesongXX 05:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) They're only second cousins. That's legal for humans. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 05:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she did. But this is a article talk page, not for discussing how gross it is to marry your second cousin. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 14:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, Icestorm. Also, considering that the Warriors series is a fantasy series, not all of real life will apply to the cats. If you are going to talk about the matter, take it to the forums, please. 21:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Whitewing's Age? One thing confuses me about Whitewing. She was supposedly born in the middle of Firestar's Quest, before Leafpool and Squirrelflight, but in the main series, she is a supposedly younger apprentice, and is made a warrior long after Squirrelflight. Is it just a consistency error, or what?--TomBill 20:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) : Yup, yet another mistake by the authors. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 20:46, 10 June 2008 (UTC) It said she stayed an apprentice so Birchpaw wouldn't be so lonely. Because if she would have became a warreior, Birchpaw would've been the only apprentice. It says it in one of the POF or NP books. Not sure though. User:Robinfrost 12:08, 10 June 2009 She stayed so Birchpaw wouldn't be lonely. also the Erins were foccusing on making Squirrelpaw a warrior because she is a main charecter.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) The authors wrote Firestar's Quest ''after The New Prophecy arc so they probably just forgot to transfer the information over. Whitestorm17 12:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) It said so in PoF Outcast. I forgot which chapter, but it's before Talon and Night show up. 21:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ??? Why is she the only kit of Cloudtail and Brightheart?~User:Shaymin568 :I don't know.She just is. --JayfeatherTalk 19:09, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Likely because life in the clans is hard, and in accordance a Queen who's been a hardworking and active warrior is less likely to have a large litter. Even lazy queens who do nothing but eat up resources of the clan while laying in the nursery (they really should be chased out of these on Hunting Patrols at least, between litters. Why such non-productive clan members are tolerated I will never understand. Pregnancy last 9 weeks, and the kits are weaned by 8. There are no excuses for a full 8 Moons of Lazyness. 4 tops is appropriate). Perhaps Brightheart doesn't want another kit, and has been eating Tansy anytime she gets knocked up. [[User:Kitsufox| '''Kitsufox' ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:16, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Remember, Nightcloud only had Breezepelt! This happens a lot. User:MosspathOfSkyClan--When life gives you open moors, run through them 00:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Another example, Snowfur only had Whitestorm. Whitestorm17 12:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to point out that, I think, Crowfeather was the only kit in Ashfoot's litter in the Ravenpaw Manga series. And Ferncloud and Daisy take care of kits because they simply don't like to fight. Review the Original Series when Ferncloud is an apprentice, and you will see she does not like fighting unless there's danger in the Clan. Not to mention, some she-cats just don't get pregnant at times. Brightheart and Cloudtail are extremely close, though they've only had Whitewing as of yet, and Squirrelflight cannot give birth to kits, as confirmed by the Erins. And it's PARSELY, Kitsufox, not tansy. Tansy is used for coughs. 21:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Ashfur or Birchfall? Some people say that Whitewing is going to be mates with Ashfur and some say she's going to be mates with Birchfall. I mean I think that she'll be with Birchfall because Ashfur is way older then her, but I'm not too sure. --Spottedwing 18:49, 7 November 2008 (UTC)Spottedwing Yeah, I see that a lot. IT MAKES ME SO ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just because Whitewing and Ashfur(the evil piece of fox dung, as I call him) were sharing tounge and joking with each other and she was kinda sad when he died does not mean that they were in love!--Dragonfrost 15:00, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Spottedwing. How can Whitewing fall in love with Ashfur? There is a HUGE age difference! i think Birchfall is perfect for her. --Leopardstar's Ultimate fan 20:44, 7 November 2008 (UTC) This belongs in the Chatterbox forum. This page is mainly for improvements, not chatter. GB 00:16, 8 November 2008 (UTC) If you want to continue this discussion, I moved it into a forum. GB 03:01, 8 November 2008 (UTC) hey ashfur is died now so maybe if she mate with him he is a star clan cat now proud sol *snarls at Ashfur, smacks him, Ashfur runs off, I see StarClan* Oh no...Forgive me StarClan... I hate Ashfur!!!!!! That mouse-brained, fox dung, mouse dung, oh, crowfood!!!!!!!! Power of three Okay im confused... It says in Sunrise after Whitewing has her kits that one of them is the third cat since Hollyleaf died... but that doesnt make sense because then the prophecy would say "there will be three kin of your kin's kin" hence leaving Lionblaze and Jayfeather out.. so wouldn't Whitewing be the third? Since Cloudtail is Firestar's kin and Whitewing is Cloudtails kin? And Jayfeather and Lionblaze are Leafpool's kin and Leafpool is Firestar kin? Can anybody explain that one to me??? Werewolvez r kewl 13 20:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) No, because it just means anyone related to Cloudtail. And the prophecy is "There will be three, kin of your kin." Does that help? 17:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) DOVEPAW Well it says there will be three, kin of Firestar's kin which would meen since Cloudtail is Firestar's kin sov that means it could be anyone related to Cloudtail Yes, Birchfall is Whitewing's mate they have two kits Dovekit and Ivykit peple dovekit is the thrid The word "kin" has nothing to do with generations. They just said "kin of your kin" because that sounds better than "There will be three, your kin". Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 21:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that was revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 12:15, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Kin means your relative, not just your direct famliy. So, really the prophcy could have just said 3 of your kin, but kin of your kin sounds better, don't you think? 18:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) spelling mistake on whitewing's profile, "kits" is spelled incorrectly. it should be called "kits" instead of "kit". --Phoenixpelt October 17, 2009 3:08 PM EST Ok. About the "there will be 3, kin of your kin" thing, it means the kins AFTER Firestar's own kin. Like Firestar & Sandstorm had Squirrelflight & Leafpool. Then, Leafpool had Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. So, it makes sense that Cloudtail and Brightheart's kit, Whitewing, would have Dovepaw and Ivypaw. Making Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovepaw the Power of 3. Although, I don't know why they left out Hollyleaf and Ivypaw. ~Lexifllight {Firestar's lost 3rd daughter} Ashfur and Whitewing Ashfur could love whitewing, because he loved squirrelflight and their age difference was even bigger This is random but I looked it up and apparently Brindleface is Sandstorm's mother, and brindleface was also Ashfur's and Ferncloud's mother, meaning that Ashfur is Sandstorm's half brother. Ashfur, for a long time is in love with squirrelflight, but this revelation makes Ashfur Squirrelflight's uncle! Ew! Not all the couples the Erins make up are believable; I don't believe half of them. I suppose Ashfur could have loved Whitewing if he had wanted too, but there was really no chemistry between them; and he loved Squirrelflight so much that she literally drove him insane xD This type of discussion really is meant for the forums though, so you may continue it there. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Ashfur never loved Whitewing, and Whitewing never loved Ashfur. That was a dumb rumour/fan hype on YouTube. Some idiot made it up, and everyone liked the idea of them being together, so they made videos of that crack couple. Everyone loved it to the point of where they all thought it was canon, even though it was never even hinted at. (If you don't believe me, go to YouTube, search 'Whitewing and Ashfur', see what happens) Matter-of-factly, they even believe that Dovepaw and/or Ivypaw are Ashfur's kits. Morons. I'm Dragonfrost, and I approve this message. --Dragonfrost 23:20, May 14, 2010 (UTC) As Night stated above, take this to the forums. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 20:18, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Charart This may be in the wrong place, but her queen image has a white background when it should have a transparent one. Ravenflight 22:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC) References Does anybody have the reference for her pelt color and eye color? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 20:18, June 11, 2010 (UTC Battles of the clans, "Whitewing speaks- My first battle." for pelt. I'm too lazy to know what page. :) I assume her pelt color would be in the allegiances of Midnight or any of The New Prophecy. Whitestorm17 12:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I just checked 'midnight' and it says 'Whitepaw-' white she-cat with green eyes. --Wolfwhisker GO FALLOWFERN! 04:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC)